Light Panther
by Kik0
Summary: Le jour des Grands Jeux de la Magie approche, Fairy Tail participe aux Jeux pour redorer le blason de la guilde et ainsi redevenir la guilde numéro un de Fiore. Cela est sans compter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle guilde, encore inconnue de tous. Ils remettront en question la force de toutes les guildes, mais également les sentiments des participants.


Victoire se trouvait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un genou replier contre sa poitrine et sa tête appuyée contre le métal de sa lance qui prend appui sur le sol. Elle patientait, les yeux posés sur la porte, alors qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux grise cachée une partie de son visage de poupée, ainsi qu'un de ses yeux bleus. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps, elle attendait, mais elle savait que cela faisait un moment. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était sa mission. Victoire devait protéger une rivière de diamants qui d'après une rumeur était la cible d'une bande d'une guilde mercenaire faisant partie des Loups du Sud.

Un coup d'œil au coin de la pièce où se trouvait le collier de diamants, bien en vue sur un présentoir, pour vérifier qu'il était toujours à sa place. La récompense pour la mission était grosse, elle aurait assez d'argent plusieurs mois, même si elle devait partager la récompense avec quatre autres coéquipiers. Ces derniers se trouvaient à des points stratégiques du manoir, conformément au plan mis en place par Victoire. D'un coup, un bruit de coup sourd parvient aux oreilles fines de la jeune fille, le combat avait commencé, les mercenaires avaient enfin décidé de pointer le bout de leurs nez. Victoire ne bougea pas d'un cil, ses amis avaient engagé le combat, elle entendait les battements de leurs cœurs et leurs respirations, ainsi devina qu'il s'agissait de Roxane et de Nicolas. Alors comme ça les mercenaires avaient décidé de passer par la porte de devant ? Ils n'avaient donc peur de rien ? Une bande d'idiots, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Elle étendue son ouïe, dans les autres pièces à la recherche des battements de cœur de ses coéquipiers et elle entendit ceux de Gabe et de la femme qui avait fait appel à leur service pour protéger son collier, deux pièces plus loin.

Sa recherche s'arrêta là, elle ne pouvait partir à la recherche des battements de cœur de Bella, cette dernière devait se trouver près de la porte arrière, mais des pas s'approcher en courant de la pièce où Victoire se trouvait. Elle soupira, deux mercenaires avaient réussi à passer et ils se dirigeaient droits vers elle. Victoire ne pensait pas avoir besoin de se battre, mais elle avait prévu que cela aurait pu arriver.

La porte vola en éclats, alors que deux hommes d'une musculature impressionnante apparurent. Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent la jeune fille, surpris de sa présence.

\- Une mage, ici ? dit le premier.

\- Nous allons nous occuper d'elle, puis voler le collier, dit le second.

\- En garde, Mage ! s'écria le premier, en levant un poing auréolant de magie.

Victoire jeta un regard à ses deux adversaires, toujours assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle jaugea leur capacité magique en un regard, ainsi que les mimiques de leur corps. Elle devina que l'intention du premier était de détourner son attention, pendant que le second l'attaquait par surprise. Elle soupira face leur tactique qui était pathétique et vieille comme le monde. Elle décida enfin à se mettre debout, tournant sa lance en métal entre ses doigts qui se finissait par une large pique en cristal aussi dur et tranchant que l'acier. Il s'agissait d'une arme magique, un cadeau de sa mère adoptive.

\- Vous êtes pathétique, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Vous êtes faible et vous osez vous prétendre une guilde, alors que vous êtes des mercenaires.

Le premier attaqua en se jetant sur elle avec un cri de rage, alors que l'autre se prépare à se faufiler derrière elle. Ils ne réussirent pas à l'approcher d'un pouce, d'un mouvement de lance, elle les toucha tous les deux et ils se retrouvèrent au sol, inconscient. Elle soupira, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser la magie, que ses deux adversaires était déjà au tapis. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit, pathétique. D'un mouvement de la main, la lance disparut, alors que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et une personne familière apparut devant la porte, sans aucune égratignure. Il s'agissait d'un garçon grand, au visage de séducteurs, avec ses cheveux châtain clair et une mèche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, ainsi qu'un de ses yeux de couleur verte. Son prénom était Nicolas et ce dernier offrit un grand sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Désolé pour le dérangement, ses deux là on réussit à passer, mais je n'ai pas pu les arrêter, deux autres m'occuper avec une technique Terre/Ciel. Je n'ai pas compris ce que s'était, mais ils n'ont même pas réussi à me toucher.

\- Ils n'ont pas réussi à faire de dégât.

\- Bien, je vais aller les attacher avec les autres en bas, pour les remettre aux autorités avec l'aide de Roxane.

\- Bien, je vais prévenir Gabe et la commanditaire que la rivière de diamants n'est plus en danger.

\- Ça marche ! acquiesça Victoire.

Nicolas fit un clin d'œil à son amie, attrapa les deux hommes par le col et les traina à sa suite jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Alors que Victoire quitte la pièce, en direction de celle qui est au fond du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans un petit salon, une femme d'âge mûre se trouvait assise sur un canapé, droite comme un i et légèrement inquiète. Elle se leva à l'entrée de Victoire, le poing posé sur le cœur.

\- Alors ? Avez-vous réussi ?

\- Oui, votre collier n'est plus en danger.

\- Bien, c'est du bon travail jeunes gens, descendons pour que je vous verse votre récompense.

\- Nous vous suivons, Madame, dit une voix masculine dans le coin de la pièce.

Victoire jeta un coup d'œil, d'où la voix provenait, Gabe se trouvait adosser contre le mur et les bras croisés sur le torse. Il avait les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et les yeux bleus, alors qu'il est grand de taille et mince. Debout sur une table se tient de chat, il s'agissait de deux femelles. L'une était grise, avec le bout de la queue et des pattes blanches, ainsi que les yeux bleus comme Victoire et Gabe. La deuxième était pourpre aux yeux marrons. La grise fit apparaître des ailes blanches et vient se poser sur l'épaule de Victoire.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé, Vic ? demande la petite exceed grise.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Lolita, descendons.

\- Aye !

La commanditaire hocha la tête et dépassa la jeune fille pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, Gabe et la seconde exceed avait fait apparaître ses ailes pour les suivre, rejoignit Victoire. Ils suivirent la dame, dans le salon principal, ils trouvèrent une fille au visage d'ange, ses longs cheveux blonds sont attachés en une queue-de-cheval, avec de grands yeux bleus. Il s'agissait de Bella, l'exceed pourpre se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille.

\- Bella ! Tu les as tous mis K.O ?

\- Non, je n'ai même pas pu me battre, soupira-t-elle, déçu. Roxane et Nicolas ne m'en ont laissé aucun. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Popy, la prochaine fois, je les mettrais tous à terre.

\- Oui, tu es la meilleure ! s'écria la nommée Popy.

La dame qui les avait laissées seules pendant un instant, sans qu'il le remarque, revient avec une bourse de jewels dans la main qu'elle tendit à Gabe. Ce dernier prit la récompense avec un hochement de tête de remerciement.

Les mages quittèrent le manoir et retrouvèrent leurs deux autres coéquipiers, qui étaient allés livrer les mercenaires, à la sortie de la ville. Nicolas salua ses amis avec un large sourire, alors que la fille à ses côtés se contenta d'un geste de la main. Elle se nommé Roxane, elle était grande et avait un côté ténébreux, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et une frange qui dissimulait à moitié ses yeux violets.

\- Rentrons, dit Victoire. Nous devons aller faire notre rapport au Maître. Nous avons un train dans une demi-heure.

Tous hochèrent la tête et prirent la direction de la gare, une fois sur place Gabe alla acheter les billets et montèrent dans le train qui se trouvait déjà à quai. Avec appréhension Victoire monta dans le train sous le regard amusé de Nicolas qui connaissait parfaitement son mal des transports. Assis dans un compartiment, en attendant le départ du train Gabe départagea la somme de la récompense en cinq parts égales. Ils embauchèrent l'argent et le train se mit en branle. Victoire mit une main devant sa bouche, évitant de rendre son déjeuner. Roxane était assise à ses côtés, lui jeta un coup d'œil compatissant et attrapa son grimoire, qu'elle avait rangé dans sa sacoche.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée pour que tu te sentes mieux, Vic. Attends une minute.

Elle feuilleta son livre et finit par trouvé ce qu'elle cherche, elle leva la main en direction de son amie mal en point et marmonna des paroles dans une langue inconnue pour les autres, qui les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. D'un coup Victoire arrêta de bouger et au moment où Roxane se tut, elle tomba endormie que les genoux de la noire.

\- Elle dormira pendant un petit moment, cela lui évitera d'être malade pendant le trajet.

\- Et quand se réveillera-t-elle ? demanda Bella.

\- Je n'en ai aucune, répondit Roxane en haussant les épaules devant les yeux consternés de ses autres coéquipiers.

\- Tu es folle de lui jeter un sort, sans avoir les résultats.

\- J'ai une contre formule, si elle ne se réveille pas lorsque nous seront arrivés à la guilde, je la prononcerai.

Soulagés, ils se détendirent, alors que la tête de Victoire reposait sur les cuisses de son ami, portant une jupe et des bas noirs, sous la tête de la grise se trouvait une marque de guilde violette en forme de tête de panthère. Les cinq mages et les deux exceed faisaient partie d'une guilde qui avait été créée, i peine sept mois, il s'agissait de la guilde Light Panther.


End file.
